Question: How many significant figures does $09444.322800$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{9444.3228}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{9444.3228}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0}{9444.322800}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 10.